The Star Of the Evening Sky
by ToHotForTV
Summary: This is a Mary-Sue.{sigh} Sorry the plot bunnies have taken my Teddy Bear and they are holding him for ransom. {cries} my poor De'cheat. This Story is about Leggy and a girl named Lilith, its an epic story of love and loss. I hope you like it. Please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Lord of the Rings or any of the characters. This is purely fiction from the mind of a teenager.**

**A/N I would like to dedicate this story to my mother because she has given me the inspiration to write this story and to my father. If he reads this, I want him to know that I know that we butt heads a lot and stuff but I love him and my mother very much.**

**A/N Oh yeah another thing, this is my first fan fic so please R/R and tell me what you like about it. **

**Chapter 1 Average life**

**Opening a door and being blinded by the overwhelming light of the unknown is sort of like life. Even though you have many doors to choose from, only one has the light of destiny behind it. We choose this door with the choices we make whether it's deciding to go out or stay home, or to act in a certain way. All of these bring us on the path of the door to our destiny. **

**In a little town outside of Orlando, there was alight blue house at the corner of a not very traveled road. In the state of uncountable hurricanes, a girl not yet a woman awakes drowsy and hazed from her sleeping pills. The woman's name is Lilith. As she attempts to rise from her thin mattress, which lay without benefit of a box spring on the floor, she fallback onto her butt with a thump. **

**Recovering from her small helpless fall, she rubs her bum with both of her hands as she walks over to her bathroom. Lilith then raises her small delicate hands to her face and rubs the sleepies from her eyes. Looking into her mirror she notices that her short, curly, brown, red streaked hair looked like a beehive. Her very green hazel eyes shimmer in the bright light of the bathroom blinking uncontrollably. "Oh geez" she stated in her scratchy, just woke up, get out of my way or I will kill you tone of voice. **

**Lilith then loads her toothbrush and begins to brush, spit and rinse. Afterwards she begins to prep for her shower, grabbing clothes, towel and soap, then strips and jumps in. While in the shower she begins to think out loud, "Man, today is going to be one of those days. I wish I could just go somewhere and leave everything behind. To just go and leave and forget everything." Finishing her shower and throwing on a cute black halter-top with a matching black mini skirt, she looks in the mirror one more time and puts her hair up in a twist and leaves the bathroom. **

**Looking around her house, she notices that she is alone and no one is home. Totally confused - no one being home at 5:00 at night was strange. Lilith than grabs her black leather purse, that her very special, has-way-too-many-purses-of-her-own weird aunt gave to her, and left the house.**

**Getting into the car of one of her friends Lilith drives off. Tina, her friend said "Hey Lilith, mind if we stop at the store before we meet everyone?" Lilith replied "Sure, no problem. Which store?" Tina stated "Oriental Traders down on Colonial." Then talked a little bit and soon they were there. Getting out of the car Lilith accidentally stepped in a large puddle of water ruining her brand new black boots. Sighing at her luck, they walked into the store and were greeted by tall man with long jet, black hair tied back at the nape of his neck. "Oh Miss. Tina, your order of Japanese cloth is in" The tall dark and handsome man said. "Oh wonderful, Mr. Tenjiu. Thank you for ordering it for me." Tina said in her happy voice.**

**Meanwhile a single golden ring with a silver band in the middle of it mesmerized Lilith. "Oh my… How beautiful." She whispered to herself pressing her hands onto the glass case, like a little child in a candy store. **

**Suddenly while Lilith's hands were on the case the lock flipped open and fell to the ground. With a gasp and a sigh she looked straight at Mr. Tenjiu, who walked over and said to her in his mean voice "How may I help you, Ma'am?" Lilith replied "I was just admiring this ring" then placed her finger on the case to point to the one. Mr. Tenjiu said "Oh that old thing. Its been here for as long as I have been and longer. But if you like it that much it can be yours for a small price." Lilith started to jump up and down in her place. "How much?" Mr. Tenjiu whispered a price in Lilith's ear, and she eagerly dug the money out of her purse. "It is yours. But remember, gifts often come with a price…" He said, with a warning clear in his voice. "Wow! Mr. Tenjiu , you've just made my day," She said feeling happiness start to run through her body, causing goose bumps to run up her arms.**

**Lilith took the ring and slipped in around the ring finger on her right hand and left the store with a huge smile on her face. Laughing, she and her friends jumped in the car and drove off to a party.**

**Meanwhile in the realm of Middle Earth an elf by the name of Legolas sits in a Tavern close to the town of Minas Tirith called Pelargir. "Good evening my short friend" Legolas said with a smiles on his face. "Same to you Elf" The dwarf named Gimli stated throwing a peace of chicken at giggling elf. Legolas rose from his stool with the peace of chicken that Gimli hurled at him and said "Come now Gimli, we have been companions for years now and you degrade yourself by throwing poultry at me?"**

**The room went silent as the dwarf rose from his stool with another peace of chicken in his hand. Gimli looked about as the hush of the room made him nervous. "Legolas…… you need some meat on those bones anyways. So I figured that if I throw it hard enough it would end up in your mouth!" Gimli laughed at he tossed another chicken leg at Legolas and hit him in the face. **

**Wiping his face the elf started to laugh hysterically falling back and landing back on his stool. The dwarf wiped his face and continued to throw chicken at Legolas. Getting quiet annoyed he raises from his stool again and dumped an entire pint onto his friend's head. Then all of a sudden a giant food fight broke out. Steak, potatoes, chickens and other veggies were thrown all over the place. The once adorable elf was now covered in food and drink. Eventually the fight stopped with everyone laughing at one another. **

**Legolas stood from his seat and walked over to the washing room and proceeded to clean himself off. When he walked out of the room to glance at the food covered dinning area, he looked at his dear friend Gimli and said "Gimli why don't you go clean yourself off and lets go." With a grunt and not wanting to fight anymore Gimli walked over to a corner of the room and shook himself to get most of the food out of his clothes. "There are you happy now Elf?" Gimli exclaimed with still a lot of food in his tangled braid. "Its not good enough Gimli, your braid is still covered in filth." Legolas said with his arms crossed and his foot tapping. "I am saving some for the trip…. By the way where are we going anyway?" Gimli said picking a peace of steak from his braid and chewing on it.**

**With a shiver of disgust the elf walked out of the Tavern and into the streets of Pelargir. It was a beautiful city that was rebuilt 3 years ago well after the one ring was destroyed. Things were beginning to look good, people seemed happier as if a giant weight had been lifted from their shoulders, and Legolas knew it. "So elf, what are we going to do tonight? Does it have to do with killing something or along the lines?" Gimli said still eating the food still logged in his beard. "No Gimli we are going to a dance. Our friend Aragorn has invited us to a summer get together." Legolas said with long platinum blonde hair blowing in the sea breeze. **

**They walked down the street coming to a rather large building that said "The Pelargir Flee Market" on a large sigh above the entrance. The two walked into the warehouse and where amazed by the sheer appearance of the place, there were tables all over the place with merchants selling anything you could imagine. Gimli laughed as he said "Oh Elf I am in the mood for soft leather tonight and for some strange reason I want a bath." Gimli shivered at himself for saying that last part. Legolas looked at him with shock in his eyes "Are you feeling alright, Dwarf?" They shook their heads and looked around the wonderful place. Astonished and amazed they walked over to a table with statues of themselves on it. Gimli with his axe in hand and Legolas with his bow drawn. Gimli jumped up and down and started to play with his own action figure and bought one for himself. Legolas held his figure in the palm of his hand and said to Gimli "Are we really that famous?" Gimli stated as he played with the figure "Yes, When was the last time you paid for a meal or ale?" "Now that I think about, I don't think I have sense the you know what" Legolas said with his eyebrow raised.**

**They walked over to the clothing area and bought a few items, but as Gimli ran off after some dwarven woman. Legolas found jewelry shop. Walking in some weird ring catches him eye. The merchant's back was turned on his entrance, as Legolas walked over to the case, he placed his hands on the enclosure and tilted his head allowing his long platinum hair to fall in his face. Amazement and wonder went through Legolas mind but also what could be pulling him to this ring. Could it be a ring of power? He thought. Shaking his head he spoke to the Merchant with the up most respect "Sir, how much for this ring?" Legolas questioned. The merchant replied "Thank ring is not for sale, It's a magic ring that I have not yet discovered the power" Sad and let down Legolas asks again "Sir Merchant please this ring calls to me, I have no other wish then to have it. Come now how much anything has a price" The merchant looked into Legolas' eyes and saw he meant business and said "I will sell that ring to you for 1000 gold peaces, but I must insist on telling you, my kind friend, this ring is powerful and must not be taken lightly."**

**With excitement bubbling within him. He hands over the gold in a large pouch and takes the ring. Leaving the booth with a smile, Legolas waves to the merchant and then looks for Gimli to get ready for the party. **

**In search of Gimli, Legolas comes across a beautiful red tunic and black leather pants. His eyes widen as he buys this outfit and says to himself "Wow today must be my luck day." Finally Legolas find Gimli in the food court and drags him away to the bathing house where they will get ready for the party, hosted by Aragorn and Arwen. The little party found their way to the house of baths and enters. "Good evening Gentlemen, How may we assist you this fine evening?" said the woman behind the counter. "Yes Milady we are in search to get this little one clean" giggled Legolas as he points down to Gimli. "Hey, stop that I can clean myself!" shouted the dwarf with his axe in hand. Legolas and Gimli are then sent to their rooms to clean up and shower for the party. Gimli got dressed in a black shirt with a pair of black pants and boots, while Legolas dressed in his red tunic and black leather pants. After they left the rooms, they looked upon one another and laughed hysterically and left the bathing hall and went to the party.**


End file.
